


Destrosos, Intentos, Desamparo y Pasión

by Scarlet_Secret_Rose



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Secret_Rose/pseuds/Scarlet_Secret_Rose
Summary: Ichigo omega, Shinigami, Quinci, destrozado tanto por dentro como por fuera sufriendo por sus heridas casi mortales,  desesperanzado y con un futuro incierto oscuro y desesperado.grimmjow un alfa un tanto trastocado fuerte, brutal y hollow que incluso irá contra su propia naturaleza si eso le permite conseguir lo que quiere incluso si eso es un capricho para el resto del mundo.





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 

Un chillido de omega desamparado resonaba en la habitación, se encontraba tirado en el piso, intentando enroscarse en sí mismo sin lograrlo, sus músculos se notaban fuertemente agarrotados y el frío de la habitación no lograba hacer más que incrementarlo, una infinidad de moretones poblaban su cremosa piel aunque había más piel tintada por el trauma que sana en su cuerpo, su largo cabello naranja se esparcía por el suelo de forma desordenada, y muchos mechones estaban apelmazados por sangre seca, , el piso estaba manchado de la misma , todas las heridas a pesar de estar abiertas solo una seguía sangrando, esta le recorría desde el hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda, el sangrado a ciencia cierta no era muy abundante, pero le disminuye cada vez más su poca energía al omega.

Este en su angustia, sopor y dolor agradece no haber sido atravesado en su útero o dañado sus pectorales, a pesar de su corta, agitada y tempestuosa vida, aún seguía teniendo la esperanza de tener al menos una cría propia. Ya se había olvidado del vano sueño de tener un alfa que lo amase y marcase estaba casi completamente seguro que nadie quería un omega como él, un guerrero, en absoluto sumiso, con un instinto protector que rivalizaba con el de un tigre para con sus amigos y familia, aparte de su mal genio, su aspecto distaba mucho de lo que un omega atractivo representaba siendo el 1.80 de estatura, estructura fibrosa, listo mas para la batalla que para recibir a un alfa y sus cachorros, sus facciones no eran muy finas, había sacado la cara de su madre, pero sus facciones no eran del todo finas como ella, incluso su olor amaderado era algo demasiado fuerte como para lo que se esperaba de un “dulce” omega lo único que destacaba de sí mismo como omega era su largo y sedoso cabello naranja, el cual atesoraba.

Ichigo ya resignado soltó un agonizante suspiro, esperando a que su padre llegará al día siguiente e implorandole a la madre luna que su cuerpo lograse llegar a mañana sin morir de hipotermia. 

Un omega vulnerable o herido requiere de un lugar tranquilo, que le brinde confort, ese lugar para un omega enlazado se hallaba en los brazos de su alfa, mientras éste acariciaba su marca de unión y se encargaba de liberar su olor. En el caso de un omega no enlazado este lugar se encuentra en brazos de sus padres, mientras su madre le reconforta, su padre les protege; Pero Ichigo es un omega huérfano de madre, es el mayor de 3 omegas y sus hermanitas menores necesitan de toda la comprensión y confort que ichigo les pueda proporcionar en lugar de su madre, pues el primer celo de las gemelas se acercaba de forma vertiginosa. Sin nadie que conforte a Ichigo este construye un nido, pero necesita de su padre para brindarle protección y alivie sus heridas, pero esta vez no hay nido, ni padre y mucho menos un alfa que lo cuide por lo que el frío y la oscuridad se ciernen sin freno sobre el.

Otro chillido resonó en el cuarto, su cuerpo estaba terriblemente adolorido, seguía sangrando y su temperatura corporal mermaba con las horas, escuchó como alguien retiraba el seguro de vacío que envolvía su cuarto el cual no permitía la entrada o salida de algún olor o sonido, Ichigo chilló desamparado pidiendo ayuda a su padre, pero el olor que entró a su habitación no era el tan deseado y esperado, su cuerpo se tensó aún más y la herida sangró con renovado ánimo. Ichigo cerró sus ojos y su boca reprimiendo desesperadamente un grito de terror e impotencia, unas leves lágrimas escaparon de sus párpados antes de perder la consciencia.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2  
Grimmjow intentó entrar por la ventana, pero el vacío estaba activado, así que con pereza entró por la ventana de la cocina que si estaba abierta, la familia Kurosaki era en extremo despreocupada a los ojos de la pantera, el como padre de tres omegas tendría un seguro de vacío en toda la propiedad además de un complejo sistema de seguridad el cual estaría encabezado por una pantera o un rottweiler.

Despreocupadamente se dirigió al cuarto del omega mayor, se enfrentó a una puerta de máxima seguridad y un teclado numérico que activaba o desactivaba el sistema de vacío y permitía la entrada al cuarto, se agachó y buscó debajo de la alfombrilla frente a la puerta y en un papelito encontró un código escrito, lo marcó y memorizó para futuras intrusiones.

Apenas retiró el seguro un chillido lo alertó de que algo estaba terriblemente mal, preocupado dejó que su olor inundase el cuarto, el olor a sangre le aterró y se dirigió a toda prisa al cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, Ichigo estaba hecho un desastre, a duras penas respiraba, su pecho sangraba copiosamente. Con prisa corrió al baño y buscó un botiquín básico de primeros auxilios, pero en el lo unico que no se habían acabado, afortunadamente eran las gasas y las vendas, limpió la sangre y realizó una fuerte compresa en la herida, luego envolvió al omega en una cobija y lo posiciona en su regazo.

La pantera se removió en el suelo inquieta, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que el cuarto estaba helado, cogió el control del termostato y reguló la temperatura, luego procedió a llamar al atolondrado padre de Ichigo por el celular de este, intentó despertar a Ichigo, pero era una tarea titánica. 

Ichigo, vamos, despierta tienes que hablar con el viejo, le susurraba la pantera al oído.  
Ichigo respondió con un chillido que resonó en su pecho pero no salió por sus boca. Procedió a llamar a Ishin, tal vez solo tenía una oportunidad de hacer que el omega se hiciese escuchar. Ichigo dejó caer su cabeza, su cuello no la sostenía del todo.   
Vamos fresa, no me hagas esto ahora, susurró la pantera que poco a poco se empezaba a aterrar.  
Aló, ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué pasa? Isshin a fin había contestado el maldito teléfono.  
Apenas contestó Grimmjow le puso el parlante en la oreja a ichigo que al escuchar la voz de su padre chilló llamándole angustiado y adolorido en su inconsciencia. 

Ishin al escuchar el llamado de su hijo colgó el teléfono y rugió angustiado, cogió su maletín y equipo de emergencias, Yuzu y Karin al escuchar el rugido de su padre corrieron al consultorio topándose con él en la puerta, les ordenó cerrar la clínica por esta noche y quedarse con la vecina, ellas obedecieron sin rechistar. 

El alfa corrió a casa convencido de que llegaría más rápido por su propio pie que en cualquier auto olvidando al mismo tiempo que en la clínica tenía a su disposición una ambulancia. 

Grimmjow al escuchar ese chillido aterrador afianzó su abrazo y meció al omega en sus brazos deseando poder brindarle lo que necesitaba, pero era imposible, él no era el alfa enlazado de Ichigo y este joven omega sería sin lugar a dudas el más difícil de cortejar de la tierra y todas las dimensiones. 

Al recordar ese ligero pero muy importante detalle el alfa disminuyó al máximo posible su olor mientras Ichigo se removió inconsciente buscando más calor pegándose a su cuerpo, Grimmjow lo envolvió rápidamente en otra cobija y reanudó su abrazo.


	3. Capitulo 3

Una puerta se abrió con fuerza en el primer piso. Ichigo se removió adolorido. Ishin rugió con fuerza al sentir el levísimo olor de Ichigo ocultado por el fuerte olor de su sangre y el olor de alfa liberado por la pantera con anterioridad, esto disparó todas sus alarmas, el viejo azotó la puerta contra el marco cerrándola, subió hacia la habitación de Ichigo como una estampida y entró al cuarto jadeando, su olor delataba el miedo, la ira y la preocupación de un padre, con los ojos desencajados miró a los dos jóvenes, pero antes de que se desatara una masacre en esa casa Grimmjow abrió las cobijas mostrando el estado de su hijo. 

Siento mucho haber entrado de esta forma, sentí la presencia de su hijo apenas llegó esta mañana, pensé que estaría con usted en su nido, por lo que apenas llegue ahora en la tarde con la completa intención de regalarle algo que seguramente le gustaría, pero lo encontré así como usted lo ve. Menciona la pantera un tanto serio.  
Gracias muchacho, desde aquí me haré cargo yo, su voz sonaba tensionada y sus oj  
Señor ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarle? Grimmjow detestaba la cortesía, pero en este caso era más que necesaria, estaba en frente del padre de su futuro omega con este en sus brazos, una palabra y debería alejarse irremediablemente de su hijo e Ichigo no abogaría por él en su favor.   
El alfa mayor miró a la pantera, por un segundo su mirada fue dura, gélida, pero después esta se dulcifico, extendió sus brazos y Grimmjow le pasó al aún inconsciente omega.   
Gracias chico, puedes ayudarme a hacer su nido, en el baño de mi habitación hay una bata azul cielo, el olor es leve, pero aún se detecta la esencia de Misaki. Dijo el médico mientras acostaba a Ichigo en la cama.  
Mientras Grimmjow utilizaba el sonido para llegar al baño, Ishin destapó a Ichigo de su capullo de cobijas quedando con la boca abierta, su único hijo omega estaba destrozado, con rapidez y gentileza, pero aún así esto no evitó que Ichigo chillara de dolor y un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos cerrados.

A Isshin se le acongojó el corazón pero debía cumplir su trabajo como médico, ya que como padre no había podido proteger a la luz de sus ojos, su niño antes amoroso y atento, ahora frío, fiero y protector. Grimmjow regresó muy pronto trayendo la bata, el olor era débil, pero estaba presente. 

Mientras Ishin suturaba, desinfectaba, entablilla y ponía vendajes, Grimmjow seguía las instrucciones del mayor arreglando el nido de aquel que consideraba su futuro omega de la forma que al pelirrojo mas le gustaba.

Una vez terminado tanto el nido como la curación Ishin se acostó en el nido y le pidió al joven alfa que le pasara a su hijo como un acto de confianza. Grimmjow tomó en brazos a Ichigo con una infinita delicadeza, su chico era fuerte, más fuerte que muchos alfas y betas de alto rango a su alrededor. 

Una vez en brazos de su padre Ichigo fue envuelto en sábanas y cobijas, entre ellas estaba la bata de su madre, El omega hizo un intento de acomodarse en su inconsciencia pero sus músculos estaban muy agarrotados. Su padre acomodó su cuerpo mientras liberaba toda su tranquilizadora y pesada esencia, Grimmjow no pudo más que torcer la nariz, para él el olor del mayor era muy fuerte. 

Sabes chico, no es la primera vez que Ichigo regresa así, cada vez que tu lo ves él ya está vendado, suturado y curando. Aunque ha tenido mayores traumas, nunca había regresado tan débil como para no hacer su nido o llamarme para que lo asista, aunque esto lo moleste, él siente la necesidad de ser protegido por alguien. Mencionó de forma muy seria el shinigami mayor.   
Shinigami, yo quiero ser aquel que le brinde protección y confort a Ichigo, lo seré. Aseguró el alfa menor con total seguridad y firmeza.  
¿En serio estás dispuesto? El alfa mayor lo interrogó con dureza  
El menor mantuvo su mirada fiera y decidida, para evitar mostrar algún movimiento que pudiese ser interpretado como una duda por su parte.  
Mi hijo es fuero, agresivo y protector. Él siente que ya perdió toda esperanza de estar enlazado como el omega de alguien. Se odia por ser débil, por necesitarme, y por anhelar a alguien lo quiera y proteja, pero aún así no puede evitar tener un fuerte instinto materno y anhelar un cachorro propio o cuidar como una mamá osa a sus hermanas ya que últimamente las ve como sus propias cachorras al creer que nunca será suficiente y su cachorro nunca verá la luz. Mencionó el alfa mayor con una seriedad que trataba de ocultar su desesperación y desolación por la situación del omega de sus ojos.   
Estoy dispuesto, incluso si es necesario para su tranquilidad proteger a las gemelas como si fueran parte de mi manada como cachorras de mi omega, el comentario del menor dejó momentáneamente sin habla a Ishin, pues el alfa menor a pesar de su juventud demostraba al menos con sus palabras una inesperada madurez, puesto que para un alfa el tomar a los cachorros de otro alfa como propios sin tener lazo de sangre alguno iba en contra de todos sus instintos.   
Si estás dispuesto a proteger a mi hijo y a mi familia aceptaré tu cortejo hacia mi cría y te acogeré en la familia. Después de carraspear un poco, el alfa continuó con un tono un poco más serio. Las gemelas son mi responsabilidad al igual que Ichigo, pero si este terco chico te acepta te cederé parte de su protección, serás el beta de la manada y a su debido tiempo pasarás a ser el alfa y asegurar el futuro de las gemelas cuando yo no esté. ¿aun con esta pesada carga estas dispuesto a darlo todo por mi hijo, la más preciada de mis crías? Finalizó con un gruñido. 

Todo lo que Ishin decía era una carga muy fuerte para un joven alfa, que a pesar de todo seguía siendo muy salvaje, autoritario e impulsivo, pero aún así consideraba que cada segundo de sumisión hacia el padre de su futuro omega valía completamente la pena. Una pantera no forma manadas, está en contra de todo su instinto primordial, pero por Ichigo, Grimmjow estaba dispuesto a todo.

Lo haré, haré todo por él, asumiré mi lugar y responsabilidad, juro que haré hasta lo imposible para que su hijo me acepte.   
Bién, acepto tu cortejo, pero te advierto, puede que no haya sido el mejor padre al dejar que Ichigo regrese así como lo ves, pero si tu que tienes mi confianza lastimas a mi cría no dudaré ni por un segundo en volver a mi forma espiritual, haré reclamo de mi dominio como líder del clan y junto a todo el clan Shiba te perseguiré hasta darle caza a tu cabeza, ni por asomo esperes compasión alguna de mis gemelas, Karin heredó las características de la familia Shiba y Yuzu a pesar de todo pronóstico heredó la sangre Quinci de su madre. La voz de Ishin era plana, carente de emociones, pero aún así a través de ella se notaba la sed de sangre del mayor.  
No tengo intención alguna de lastimar al omega de Ichigo, si en algún momento lo hago, yo mismo les entregaré mi cabeza, no me resistiré y aceptaré todo lo que esté dispuesto para purgar mi pena.

A pesar de todo a veces una pantera debe dejar de lado parte de su testarudez y arrogancia, la pantera sabía perfectamente lo que quería y unas amenazas no lo detendrían a pesar de que aquellas amenazas fueran más una advertencia que otra cosa. 

Bueno, ve a buscar a las gemelas, debo despertar a Ichigo, se pondrá muy violento, ver a las gemelas lo tranquilizará. Tu olor lo altero mucho, comentó Ishin de forma seria, pero sin tu presencia creo que esta vez habría perdido para siempre, agregó un tanto agradecido.   
Ichigo aún no era la pareja de Grimmjow, la presencia del menor solo lo alteraría más por lo que este asintió con la cabeza y caminó seriamente hacia la puerta. Antes de salir el joven sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó al viejo shinigami que lo atrapó en el aire con una mano. 

Vine a traerle eso a Ichigo al saber que había regresado, me enteré que era su favorito, no era mi intención irrumpir en su casa desde un principio, pero no me arrepiento, comentó el joven antes de salir de la habitación.  
Eres soberbio y orgulloso chico, comentó entre risas el mayor, pero no eres un mal muchacho, serás un buen alfa para mi hijo. Agregó regalandole una tenue sonrisa al alfa menor. Vé a buscar a mis hijas y tal vez te deje pasar parte de la noche cuidando a mi hijo, claro si tomas supresores, agregó. 

El chico le mostró una de sus sonrisas torcidas revelando sus muy afilados caninos antes de salir a toda prisa a la farmacia más cercana a buscar los tales supresores de olor. Después se encargaría de rastrear a las cachorras Kurosaki, pero primero aseguraría una noche con su fresa.


	4. Capitulo 4

Ishin sacudió levemente a Ichigo, éste se limitó a gemir. El mayor soltó un suspiro y de un compartimiento en el piso al lado del nido sacó un peine suave de madera y pañitos húmedos. Con cuidado limpió el largo cabello de su hijo una vez limpio empezó a peinarlo desenredando las puntas y subiendo cada vez más hasta que pudo cepillar todo su largo de un movimiento, con más pañitos limpió su cuello y cara para finalizar con sus manos al terminar dejó los pañitos sucios hechos bolita a un lado y volvió a guardarlo todo en el compartimiento, sabía que su hijo estaba más sucio, pero no quería abrir el capullo de cobijas en el que descansaba. 

Talló su mejilla suavemente contra la de su hijo, raspando levemente la cremosa piel con su barba, poco a poco Ichigo empezó a reaccionar. Tan pronto como Ichigo estuvo consciente empezó a removerse violentamente, sus ojos se abrieron con la pupila completamente dilatada, estaba en pánico, Ishin afianzó su abrazo, intentado dejar al omega quieto pues si éste se alteraba mucho podía romper las suturas y el sangrado sería mucho peor. 

Con suavidad y firmeza le dio un mordisco en el hombro, un gesto generalmente usado con crías de pocos años como correctivo, pero tenía como fin ayudar a su hijo a enfocarse y tranquilizarse, tan pronto como lo hizo la respuesta fue inmediata, Ichigo se quedó quieto y su mirada se enfocó en su padre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y chilló, Ishin solo afianzó el abrazo teniendo sumo cuidado de no tocar ninguna de las heridas a través del capullo que envolvía a su hijo.   
Tranquilo Ichigo aquí estoy para ti, llegue a ti a tiempo, todo estará bien, cálmate, susurró suavemente el padre a su cría.   
El cuerpo del omega se convulsionaba levemente en un llanto silencioso, Ishin lo mecía suavemente en sus brazos a pesar de que el omega se negaba a soltar una sola lágrima, el resto del llanto no lo podía reprimir, después de unos cuantos minutos, Ishin tomó un pañito que había dejado al lado del nido y limpió de nuevo la cara de su hijo, la nariz estaba rojita e inflamada al igual que los ojos y ahora una nueva herida adornaba los labios de Ichigo pues este se los había mordido para ahogar cualquier sonido.

\- Viejo, tenía miedo, pensé que no saldría de esta. Tengo tanto miedo de dejarlos, Ichigo sorbió su nariz para luego continuar, mis niñas me necesitan y no puedo abandonarte a ti, mamá me hizo prometerle no dejarte a ti y mucho menos a las mellizas, cuando perdí el sentido regresé a ella, me envolvió en sus brazos y me dijo que aún no era su tiempo para volver a estar con su cachorro, tenía tanto miedo sollozó Ichigo. 

Ishin se quedó helado ante la confesión de su hijo, estuvo a punto de perder a su estrella mayor y su amada se lo devolvió, incluso después de la muerte su amada Misaki seguía cuidando de él y su familia.   
\- Shh, calma Ichigo, no dejaré que nos abandones tan fácil, tal vez no pueda protegerte como deberia, pero me haré cargo de recomponer cada huezo, corte, rasguño y hasta uña partida que tentas. Le dijo con suave voz. Pero por hoy debemos darle gracias a tu madre y a esa pantera acosadora, Grimmjow, él fue el que te encontró y me llamó a tiempo. Sus primeros auxilios fueron un tanto básicos, por no decir penosos, pero al menos fueron acertados. Agregó Ishin en un tono casual  
A pesar del fuerte cardenal que estaba tomando más color en su mejilla, el sonrojo y la sorpresa de Ichigo se hicieron notables.

El chico pantera no es tan malo Ichigo, es mas, acepté su cortejo hacia ti, el te cuidara cuando yo no pueda, se que será difícil, pero dale una oportunidad.   
Ichigo estaba supremamente sorprendido, Grimmjow, entre todos los alfas posibles de las diferentes dimensiones era aquel que tenía intenciones de cortejarle. Eran demasiadas impresiones por un día por lo que Ichigo se limitó a ocultar su cara en el cuello de su padre oliendo el reconfortante olor y empezando a dormitar a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

Con dulzura Ishin arrulló a su hijo, podría ser el alfa mas bruto, pero también podía ser un padre devoto. 

Sus dos hijas menores entraron a la habitación atemorizadas al oler la casa, pero al ver la escena y el hematoma en la cara de Ichigo ahogaron un chillido y Karin abrazó a yuzu quien escondió su cara en el pecho de su hermana. 

Detrás de las mellizas apareció grimmjow oliendo a nada con una cobija en las manos que aprovechó para enrollar a las mellizas mientras las levantaba y las llevaba al nido con su padre y hermano. 

Tan pronto se separaron del suelo ambas gemelas se tensaron, pero al ver que se dirigían al nido de su hermano se relajaron.

Ichigo al sentir el olor de sus hermanas se despegó del cuello de su padre y se separó un poco de su padre para abrirle un espacio a las pequeñas, el dolor era casi insoportable, pero él les sonreía con gentileza y dulzura, Grimmjow se sorprendió por la capacidad del omega por ocultar su propio dolor, su máscara era perfecta y Grimmjow se moría por desgarrarla, quebrarla, destruirla, para encontrar a Ichigo, ver todas sus verdaderas facetas, desde la más desbordante alegría, pasando por la ira, el desbordante placer y el dolor fuerte agudo y aterrador. 

Al entrar al nido Ichigo acomodó a ambas en sus brazos y ellas se aferraron a su capullo de cobijas asustadas, pero Ishin liberó un poco de su esencia para calmarlas y dormirlas de una buena vez. Una vez dormidas Ichigo las acomodó a su alrededor con un poco de ayuda de Ishin muy a su pesar. 

Ichigo abrió la parte superior de su capullo revelando su espalda a su padre, mostrando que una de las heridas se había vuelto a abrir. Ishin suspiró y recogió un paquetito de aguja y sutura estéril y se preocupo de volver a cerrar la herida. 

Por su parte Grimmjow viendo el ambiente familiar completamente atónito, nunca esperó que el mismo omega que en combate humillaba y aterrorizaba a muchos alfas y betas de rango alto con su alto reiatsu y fuerza descomunal tuviese un instinto materno tan aterradoramente fuerte. Al fin de cuentas era algo que podía esperarse de Ichigo un omega fascinante que tenía tantas facetas como dimensiones tiene el mundo. 

Ichigo permanecía impasible mientras su padre suturaba su herida, fue en ese momento en el que el alfa menor notó que el mayor no había utilizado ningún tópico o medicamento para al menos adormecer la zona, temiendo la respuesta se animó a preguntar. 

\- Ishin, le diste antes a Ichigo algún anestésico o analgesico para el dolor.

 

El alfa mayor le dio una mirada un tanto torturada al menor, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

\- No, grimmjow, no tomo ningún analgesico ni anestésico como recuerdo de mi derrota, es un castigo ante mi propia debilidad al no poder rechazar un ataque.

La pantera quedó en una pieza al escuchar la respuesta del omega. Iba a alegar, Ichigo era el peor enemigo de sí mismo, no podía caberle en la cabeza cómo alguien podía ser tan… Grimmjow no terminó de abrir la boca cuando una mirada del alfa mayor le advirtió que aquello podía ser una pésima idea. 

Grimmjow se quitó el chaleco y lo tiró al suelo, Ichigo le miró sin entender el por que de su proceder, pero apenas se bajó los pantalones se ruborizó violentamente y giró la cabeza para evitar ver al hombre que se estaba desnudando frente a su nido… donde estaban durmiendo sus cachorras… en brazos de su padre, por un segundo pensó que si no estuviese tan hecho polvo invocaría a zangetsu y le sacaría la piel a tiras por tal atrevimiento, por su parte Ishin alzó una ceja, Grimmjow le respondió alzando los hombros como quitándole importancia, en ese entonces él también entendió. Y ahogó una risa que pugnaba por hacerse notar. 

Ichigo con las mejillas violentamente arreboladas se removió incómodo cuando su padre se quitó de su espalda haciendo que se acostara en el nido, luego cargó a cada una de las mellizas en sus hombros como si fueran sacos de papas, ambos sabían que una vez dormidas ellas no se despertarían. 

Ichigo volteo a ver y en lugar del muy desnudo Grimmjow que esperaba encontrar y al que quería encontrar encontró a una pantera albina que caminó hacia el como el depredador que era hacia su presa. Ishin simplemente acomodó a sus hijas antes de dirigirse a la salida del cuarto. 

\- Chico asegurate que Ichigo duerma o que al menos no haga movimientos bruscos. Dijo algo divertido el mayor.

Ichigo se encontraba sin palabras, su padre alfa lo estaba dejando en su nido convaleciente al cuidado de un alfa ajeno a la manada y que según alguna broma rara del destino… o de una apuesta de nelliel le estaba cortejando, su sonrojo se acrecentó cubriendo sus orejas, La pantera solo movió la cola en señal de asentimiento hacia el mayor de la casa.

No tenía la fuerza suficiente para sentarse al menos por esta noche, así que no puedo hacer más que halarle una oreja y un par de bigotes relativamente fuerte a la pantera cuando esta se recostó a su alrededor y puso su cabeza en su muy cálida y suave panza de felino. Su corazón competía una carrera junto a la locura y no sabía quien era mayor en ese momento… 

La pantera estaba inesperadamente caliente, el estaba excesivamente cansado y el olor predominante de su padre junto con el leve de su madre y hermanas terminó dopando hasta la inconsciencia al omega, mientras la pantera movía la cola divertida de su pequeña venganza avergonzando al omega por su infinita testarudez… pero para ser sincero, esa fuerza imparable, la fidelidad que profesaba a sus aliados y esa maldita testarudez fue lo que le atrajeron de Ichigo desde un principio.


	5. Capitulo 5

Grimmjow sintió como Ichigo se movía sobre él por lo que simplemente le enrolló la punta de su larga cola en el cuello intentando restringir sus movimientos, Ichigo por su parte reprimió un bufido y acarició esa cola con suavidad con una mano, la otra la utilizó para rascar detrás de la oreja a la pantera; la cual en poco tiempo estaba ronroneando cual minino, en su relajación Grimmjow aligeró su agarre situación que aprovechó Ichigo para pegarle un buen mordisco a la cola.

Un maullido de dolor se escuchó por toda la casa y en menos de lo que se demora una madre de 8 en descubrir que su cachorro menor ha hecho alguna pilatuna, Grimmjow estuvo al otro lado de la habitación de un brinco, con todos y cada uno de sus pelos de punta y las orejas pegadas casi con cinta a su cráneo. 

El omega rió y de un salto estuvo de pie aún envuelto en algunas sabanas, gruñendo ligeramente por el esfuerzo, pero aún así lo soportó.  
Eso te ganas por sinvergüenza y por meterse al nido de un omega que no es el tuyo y al que no le haz pedido cortejo de forma adecuada. Dijo el omega con una sonrisa torcida.  
Grimmjow le respondió con un gruñido de molestia, pero cauteloso, el omega acababa de tocar un tema peliagudo, con una sola frase suya estaría patitas en la calle intentando salvaguardar a su descendencia no nata de panteras albinas, aunque siempre quedaba la opción de hacer la marca y luego el reclamo, pero eso haría sufrir en gran medida al omega y a su parecer ese precioso omega con pelo de color cobre ya tenía demasiadas heridas como para su gusto. Además que eso era un rapto y papá Ishin le daría caza a su alma hasta el fin de los tiempos o hasta que consumara el reclamo… pero teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa, no tendría mucho tiempo para ello y aún así no confiaba que una ley realmente detuviera al alfa y a su pasada manada. 

Por otro lado la pantera se moría por avergonzar al omega como venganza por su intempestivo despertar, por lo que se desperezó como el típico felino, estirándose y bostezando para quedar de pie y sin apartar los ojos de su futuro chico simplemente cambió a su forma convencional quedando completa, irremediable y gloriosamente desnudo, demostrandole al omega que claramente su color nada convencional de cabello no era teñido, la pantera había dejado por fuera su cola y orejas, por razones de equilibrio y sentidos, presentía que necesitaría salir prontamente despavorido de esa habitación.

Ichigo se quedó por todo lo que puede durar un largo segundo quieto, paralizado incapaz de cerrar los ojos para ver al muy desnudo alfa, su cola y orejas le daban un aire superior de atrevimiento e incluso podría decirse que de picardía, decir que los colores se le habían subido al omega era poco, Ichigo se sentía increíblemente avergonzado, asombrado y por qué  
no, también enojado. De la ira el omega empezó a aumentar su reiatsu junto a su olor, su cabello empezó a ondular en el aire y sus ojos se afilaron ligeramente.

La pantera aprovechando la quietud del omega e ignorando el despliegue tan agresivo de energía se acercó a este, e ichigo incrementó su reiatsu aún más, las cosas en el cuarto empezaron a temblar levemente, cuando estuvieron el uno frente al otro, ya varias piezas del mobiliario estaban suspendidas en el aire vibrando, con una agilidad que solo lo da el haber estado toda una vida luchando tanto en forma humana como en forma de pantera, el alfa tomó el rostro del furico omega entre sus manos y beso sus labios, no fue más que algo ligero, salvo por la pequeña caricia que el alfa le dio al labio inferior del omega con su levemente áspera lengua. 

Ichigo Invocó a zangetsu, pero ya era tarde, el alfa había alcanzado a tomar su ropa y estaba echando un último vistazo dentro de la habitación con una sonrisa de triunfo, pues Ichigo en un descuido, al invocar su espada, soltó sus sábanas, que eran lo único que tapaban su muy lastimado y desnudo cuerpo. 

Con un tiro certero arrojó a zangetsu a la puerta, atravesando con ella la puerta dejando a la espada ensartada hasta la mitad y la puerta cerrada. 

Grimmjow se puso su ropa con rapidez y bajó las escaleras, apenas dejó el último escalón se escuchó un grito atronador de vergüenza del omega y el golpe de todo el mobiliario al caer, haciendo que el alfa soltase un par de carcajadas.  
\- Grimmy, como amaneció ichi-nii, preguntó yuzu tan pronto como el alfa entró al comedor.  
\- Bien, supongo, tan pronto como despertó se puso en pie, pero aun le falta al menos un par de días para estar del todo bien, sus reflejos aún están muy lentos.  
El alfa mayor dejó su desayuno se cruzó de brazos, levantó una ceja y con tono divertido, preguntó qué había hecho para hacer que su hijo se agitara y gritara de esa forma.  
El menor mostró su torcida sonrisa.  
\- Me transforme frente a él y luego le robé un beso antes de que invocara su espada y justo cuando lo hizo me quedé un segundo para que el supiera que había visto cuando se le cayeron las sábanas. Habló mientras se sentaba a la mesa y se disponía a desayunar.  
Las hermanas lo miraron boquiabiertas y sonrojadas, por el otro lado el patriarca se largó a reír en muy ruidosas carcajadas.  
\- Te subestime chico, la hiciste en grande, logró decir el mayor entre carcajadas.  
Por otro lado, las hermanas llamaron la atención de la pantera pues se encontraban apostando algo. El ni corto, ni perezoso y mucho menos penoso les pregunto al par de mocosas que estaban apostando.  
\- El tiempo en que Ichi-nii tardará en matarte, respondió abiertamente Karin.  
\- Yo aposté un mes, dijo la menor entre risas.  
\- Yo soy menos optimista, yo calculo una media hora, en lo que se demora Ichi-nii en enfocar su ira. Soltó la omega pelinegra con su voz teñida de ironía.  
\- ¿Y ustedes por que estan tan seguras que me matará? El alfa sorprendido por la insólita apuesta de ese par de chiquillas preguntó con real interés en medio de una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.  
El par se miró entre sí, mientras el patriarca seguía desternillándose de la risa.  
\- Eso es por que Ichi-nii quería que su primer beso fuera…  
Intentó decir Karin, pero Ichigo llegó oportunamente en una carrera y le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras murmuraba algo como maldita pantera y pequeña traidora mientras denotaba una gran incomodidad en sus movimientos.  
La chiquilla lo taladraba con la mirada, pero tan pronto le destapó la boca, ella solo le sacó la lengua y continuó devorando su desayuno.  
Ichigo se sentó frente a Grimmjow para desayunar para su desafortunado ser, estaba demasiado débil como para saltarse alguna otra comida y sus familiares se habían confabulado para dejarlo en frente de su ahora nemesis… futuro alfa… futura razón para que lo condenacen a cadena perpetua...o que tal vez le dieran un premio en la sociedad de almas, al fin de cuentas estaba realmente confundido.  
\- ¿Así que fresas eh? Dijo la pantera con un tono jocoso tiempo después de que Ichigo empezase a comer.  
\- ¿Eh? Comentó el omega realmente confundido, pensando que simplemente estaba haciendo un juego de palabras con su nombre hasta que bajó su vista y vio que se refería a su juego de vajilla que ciertamente tenía un motivo realmente delicado de fresas.  
El omega enrojeció hasta las puntas de las orejas y bajó la vista, la loza en donde comía era uno de los pocos placeres culposos que tenía para con su propio omega. A pesar de su dureza, habían ciertos detalles, muy específicos que ablandaban su corazón de guerrero curtido. 

Con un poco de dificultad el omega, que todavía estaba muy sensible se escabullo fuera de la estancia escalones arriba para envolverse un rato más en su nido, forzando a su propio ser a olvidar su desayuno.


	6. Capitulo 6

Yuzu se levantó con presteza, cogió una bandeja y empezó a trasladar el desayuno de su hermano a esta. Los miembros restantes de la familia le miraron un tanto serios, hasta que el mayor habló.   
\- Ese es uno de los temas tabú en esta casa, como imaginarás Ichigo no tiene muy buena relación con su parte omega, le cuesta mucho aceptar ciertos detalles de si mismo, pero hizo ciertas concesiones con sigo mismo, para sentirse más cómodo.  
\- Vale, yo lo arreglo… ¿Como lo arreglo?   
El mayor rió levemente antes de contestar.   
\- Llévale su desayuno, habla con él, no la vuelvas a joder, lleva tu desayuno con él, dentro de 1 hora iré a cambiarle los vendajes, apuesto que más de una herida está abierta otra vez, teniendo en cuenta lo tenso que estuvo. 

\- Ten, le dijo al menor mientras le lanzaba una barra de chocolate con relleno de crema suave de fresa, aprovecha y pídele cortejo de una buena vez, pedazo de pantera teñida, agregó el mayor con una sonrisa torcida.  
La joven pantera lo mira un par de segundos divertida, para luego esbozar una sonrisa torcida  
\- Seguro, esa fresa no se escapará de mi, te compensaré lo del chocolate luego viejo.   
\- ¡Claro! , ni creas que lo estoy haciendo por ti, respondió divertido el mayor.   
Con rapidez y delicadeza, para evitar echarse sobre sí o tirar los desayunos la pantera se fue tras la estela de Ichigo.

Tan pronto como entra al cuarto el olor de Ichigo lo golpea como un mazo. Ese dulce olor, teñido de tristeza, dándole un ligero toque amargo. 

El olor era muy fuerte, era el olor de un Omega que está reprimiendo su propia naturaleza, ocasionando que ella luche y se manifieste aún más. 

En otra ocasión, Grimmjow ronronearía de gusto. Pero él sabía que el amargo tinte y el fuerte olor se habían provocado por su culpa, la sensiblería no era para nada su estilo, mucho menos la ternura y el hecho de querer consolar a un omega debería haber prendido las alarmas en todas las dimensiones advirtiendo del fin de los tiempos por un brutal cataclismo. Pero ahí estaba él parado en la puerta del cuarto.

Entró y divisó a Ichigo envuelto como una oruga en su nido, temblaba ligeramente, no podía oler el olor a lágrimas por lo que al menos no tenía que lidiar con ellas… cosa que hubiese supuesto para la pantera una implosión cerebral, o al menos algo parecido. 

Se sentó en el suelo y depositó los desayunos uno frente al otro. Ichigo se encogió aún más sobre sí mismo. Y grimmjow suspiró.   
\- Sal de ahí Ichigo, traje tu desayuno.  
\- Largate pantera idiota. Respondió el omega.  
La pantera volvió a suspirar, eso no había salido bien. Siempre se había jugado todo por el todo, justo por eso Ichigo muy a su pesar casi lo había matado más veces de lo que a él le gustaría aceptar, eso sin contar las veces que se había salvado solo por micras de perder su cola. Más de una vez le había tocado ir a que Nelliel le remendara hasta el apellido y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había despertado en el escuadrón de la capitana Unohana siendo atendido muy a su pesar por unos cada vez menos temerosos shinigamis. 

Con un rápido movimiento depositó al omega sentado entre sus piernas abiertas como un compás y apoyando su espalda en su pecho, tuvo especial cuidado en que el ángulo no fuese muy brusco, lo que menos quería es que Ichigo empezará a sangrar otra vez como película gore de bajo presupuesto. Con una delicadeza nada propia de sí mismo, desenvolvió poco a poco al muy tenso omega, dejando su cabeza y torso por fuera del capullo de mantas, pero dejando por dentro a los brazos. Ichigo estaba momentáneamente paralizado, otra vez un alfa que no era ni su padre o su enlace se había metido a su nido, esta vez desbaratando este casi por completo. 

Con una mano, Grimmjow acarició el cabello del Omega, acercó su nariz a su cuello, enfocándose en el rico olor aún perturbado. Sin saber muy bien que decir por el momento, con su mano desocupada recogió los palillos de Ichigo y tomó un bocado.  
\- Lárgate Grimmjow, no quiero...  
La pantera aprovechó que el omega había abierto la boca para mandarlo al carajo para meterle los el bocado y los palillos bien en la boca, el omega se sorprendió y se apuró para pasar su comida e intentar mandar a la mierda otra vez al muy atrevido alfa, con el que quería hacerse un adorable abrigo de piel de pantera albina. 

Apenas volvió a abrir la boca grimmjow aprovechó y puso frente a su boca el platito hondo con arroz, evitando que el pudiera hacer más que comer. 

Por primera vez en décadas Ichigo dejó que alguien lo alimentara, estaba realmente cansado y la última lucha con su omega había casi acabado con la poca energía que tenía. Por primera vez se dejaría consentir, para luego mandar al último anillo del infierno al maldito alfa en su nido, pero solo por ahora conciliaria con su omega, estaba agotado en todo sentido de luchar todo el tiempo contra este. 

Grimmjow sonrió detrás del omega mientras le daba de comer, el olor se había normalizado a esa delicia amaderada, ligeramente herbal, entre ese olor podía definir una ligera, ligerísima nota de hierba gatera, siendo mas que obvio el por que el olor de Ichigo le traía loco. Pero tener a Ichigo así sumiso, comiendo de su mano, aunque era idílico, a él le faltaba algo, esa nota de rebeldía de ese Omega, eso era lo que le faltaba, por que tenía que aceptar que lo traía loco la forma en la que el omega lo mandaba a recoger dientes al otro lado del planeta, cada vez que el intentaba someter al menor. 

Tomó el último trozo de pescado con los dedos y se lo llevó a Ichigo a la boca, el cual aprovechó para morderle el dedo con un colmillo y atravesar su piel de una buena vez.   
La pantera soltó una carcajada ante la acción del Omega, pues era esa forma de ser la que lo tenía babeando, merodeando y custodiando a Ichigo. 

La pantera aprovechó este momento y sumergió su nariz en la nuca de Ichigo, que estaba cubierta por su cabello. Ichigo se removió incómodo, pero luego se quedó en una pieza al sentir en su espalda el ronroneo de la pantera, era una vibración profunda, grave y deliciosa. 

la situación parecía imposible. Su aroma. Era imposible que un alfa felino y aún más una pantera se encontrase ronroneando con su nariz sumergida en su cabellera. Su corazón se saltó varios latidos, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces hasta que al fin las palabras emergieron de su boca.   
\- Grimmjow, ¿Enserio te gusta mi olor? ¿Estás ronroneando por el?. La voz del Omega no era más que un susurro pero era más que suficiente para la pantera.   
\- Sí fresa, me fascina tu olor, tu pregunta es un tanto idiota, me he estado conteniendo por años de ronronear por ti. Pronunció la pantera en el oído de Ichigo ocasionando que este se estremeciera levemente.   
Con un brazo buscó la barra de chocolate que le había dado Ishin y otra que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la última de la marca y sabor favorito de Ichigo. Con Cuidado dejó ambas en el regazo de del omega. 

Ichigo estaba anonadado, existía alguien a quien le agrada su olor, aún más un alfa felino ronroneaba a causa de él.  
\- Ichigo, tengo la intención de cortejarte ¿Aceptas mi cortejo?  
\- ¿Por que? Fue lo único que el omega fue capaz de contestar ante su estupefacción.  
\- No preguntes, solo acepta lo inevitable y di que sí o chilla y haz que tu padre me saque de la casa y te habrás ganado un acosador más que persistente y dispuesto a todo. Dijo el alfa con soberbia   
Ichigo no hizo más que rodar sus ojos y agregó  
\- Parece que no tengo elección. ¿o si?  
Grimmjow rió con ganas mientras negaba levemente.   
El omega tomó aire y por un segundo, grimmjow se tensó esperando lo peor. Pero Ichigo se soltó a reír suavemente ante la reacción del alfa.   
\- Acepto tu cortejo, alfa idiota, pero ni siquiera sueñes con que será sencillo.   
\- Contigo nada es sencillo, mira que ponerte a pelear con tu omega, si tantas ganas de pelear con alguien, pelea conmigo.   
\- Hey, no molestes, tan pronto como pueda volver a luchar aceptaré tu reto.  
Grimmjow se carcajeo ligeramente y abrió uno de los chocolates de Ichigo, partió un trozo y lo dirigió hacia Ichigo, cuando este abrió sus labios, desvió rápidamente la dirección y lo llevó a su propia boca. Ichigo se quejó en un dulce puchero que fue intempestivamente interrumpido por los labios de Grimmjow que lo había girado en su regazo y había tomado su tez en sus manos, los movimientos de Grimmjow incentivaron a Ichigo que torpemente respondió, Grimmjow abrió un poco sus labios y con su lengua empujó contra Ichigo el trocito de Chocolate, el omega abrió levemente los labios para recibir el trocito, pero grimmjow aprovechó la brecha e introdujo su lengua, acariciando la de Ichigo y explorando suavemente, el contacto no duró mucho tiempo y acabó con un suave pico y una tierna caricia de la lengua del mayor sobre el labio inferior de un muy ruborizado Ichigo. 

\- Me disculpo, este debió haber sido tu primer beso, no uno hecho en broma.   
Ichigo asintió y se permitió un último acto de “debilidad” a los ojos del omega, ocultando su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del mayor tratando de detectar el olor de su pareja de cortejo hasta que poco a poco se quedó dormido gracias al cansancio que aún sentía en su cuerpo sumado al agotamiento mental de las últimas horas.


	7. Capitulo 7

Una hora después llegó Ishin a la habitación encontrado ambos chicos dormidos, Grimmjow acunaba a Ichigo en sus brazos mientras este se encontraba con la cara oculta en el cuello de Grimmjow. Al verlos tan profundamente dormidos decidió esperar al menos una hora más para atender las heridas de su hijo.   
Con mucho cuidado retiró la bandeja con los platos vacíos. Y salió de la habitación. 

Poco a poco el olor de Grimmjow se fue liberando al principio no era más que un atisbo, una caricia, muy sutil. Pero poco a poco comenzaba a concentrarse, rodeando la pareja especialmente al Omega intentado penetrar en él y fusionarse con su amaderado olor. Ichigo por su lado en su inconsciencia olfateaba el olor que aunque imponente no era amenazante en un intento de memorizarlo se acurrucó un poco más y pegó su nariz al cuello liberando un poco de su ser. 

Ishin al oler el olor a alfa se levantó de la sala y se apresuró a la habitación de Ichigo, entró como un vendaval y apartó a Grimmjow de un tirón de su hijo que se despertó un tanto conmocionado cuando si cabeza se azotó contra el suelo.

Ishin sacó del cuarto a Grimmjow arrastrándose por su ropa para luego gritarle que consiguiera otro supresor de olor. 

Ichigo por su lado se encontraba malhumorado y sobándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Viejo en serio tenías que hacer eso? Bravo acabas de pegarme en el único sitio que no me dolía.   
\- No te quejes aún llevan muy poco para que ese idiota trate de marcarte con su olor.   
\- Ya, ahora me vas a decir que nunca intentaste marcar a mi madre con tu olor antes de marcarla definitivamente, dijo el menor de brazos cruzados.   
\- Es diferente Ichigo, tu eres mi cría, no voy a permitir algo así contigo, además Misaki era un ángel y un ángel con un olor tan sublime no puede andar sola sin protección.  
La charla en s+o ua estaba fastidiando al omega, pero ese ultimo comentario, fue la gota que rebosó la copa.   
\- Ajá, entonces ¿Quieres decir que por ser tu cría, no tengo derecho a un cortejo actual apropiado y además que mi olor es tan poco atrayente que no merece ser cubierto por el de otro alfa además de mi padre? Dijo con un tono claramente amenazador.   
Ishin al ver que había metido la pata y que caminaba sobre un muy fino hielo se limitó a sonreír, a sabiendas que si se atrevía a decir algo más inapropiado Ichigo lo molería a palos y sus heridas nuevamente podrían abrirse.   
\- Bueno Ichigo, dejemos ese tema ahí por hoy, desvistete y acuéstate sobre la cama, debo hacerte una revisión a ver si algún punto se te salió además de la curación normal.  
Ichigo obedeció no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a su padre, al que una helada gota de sudor le bajaba por la columna. 

Ishin revisó todas las heridas, limpiandolas y ajustando los nuevos vendajes. Antes de terminar, sacó una jeringa y con la rapidez que da toda una vida de práctica inyectó a su hijo en el muslo, quien se removió molesto y chilló por la sorpresa.

\- Maldito viejo, murmuró Ichigo antes de caer inconsciente, Ishin le había sedado asegurándose así que descansaría hasta el otro día.   
El patriarca de la familia Kurosaki cubrió a su hijo con algunas cobijas y salió de la estancia haciendo tronar sus nudillos, él había dado su permiso para el cortejo, más no permitiría que este se desarrollara en su propia casa, al menos mientras él estuviese en ella. 

Bajó a la sala con ganas de enseñarle modales (que él en su momento no tuvo para con Misaki y su familia) a ese joven y desvergonzado alfa. Pero lo único que encontró fue a sus hijas sentadas frente al televisor y la forma espectral de una garganta sellandose a través de la ventana. 

Apenas Grimmjow entró a huecomundo liberó por completo su olor y reiatsu, de inmediato una atmósfera pesada se apoderó de la zona, advirtiendo a cualquier ser que osara profanar sus dominios en una batalla cruenta y feroz.

Por su parte, Grimmjow quería matar a alguien, hacerle sangrar y sufrir hasta que suplique la muerte. Específicamente a aquellos idiotas que lastimaron a su omega. Su chico era fuerte, el más fuerte de todos los omegas que conocía y estaba seguro que era el más fuerte que había existido, Pero ese ataque había sido desleal y premeditado. 

Apenas descubriese a las traicioneras ratas, la luna se volvería a cubrir de sangre y pantera volvería a plagar el mundo de dolor y terror inmisericorde, todo por su omega. Solo él tenía el derecho de destrozarse junto a él, hasta terminar con el vencedor en pie sobre el mar herido perdedor. Solo él tenía el derecho de bañarse con su preciosa sangre y exquisito sudor que lo dejaba ronroneando y retorciéndose sobre sí mismo. 

Con rapidez cambio a su forma original, corrió a su guarida donde guardaba un trozo del traje de Ichigo que recobro de uno de sus tantos enfrentamientos. Inhalo profundamente el olor residual en la prenda, si es que podía llamarse así a aquel trozo. Con un movimiento de su cola abrió una garganta al baño de su chico en donde encontró la ropa ensangrentada que aún no había sido llevada a lavar o en su defecto a la basura. Sumergió su hocico en ella para memorizar todos los olores, el del lugar de la batalla y los rastros de sangre y sudor ajenos a Ichigo. 

El olor fue Inconfundible, shinigamis. A pesar de todo lo que Ichigo había sacrificado todavía habian seres haciéndole la vida imposible al omega, pues no le consideraban digno de reverencia gracias a su casta. Con un movimiento de su cola volvió a abrir una garganta directo al Seireitei. Se encargaría de peinar todo el área para buscar a los cobardes, culpables de que su chico terminase tan vulnerable, solo él tenía el derecho de hacer algo así. Cuando lo marcase por primera vez y le anudase hasta la extenuación después de una de sus sangrientas batallas.


	8. Capitulo 8

Una figura blanca saltaba de techo en techo sobre los dormitorios de todas las unidades, ágil, certero y letalmente silencioso. Rastreaba algo, se notaba en su expresión y movimientos perfectamente calculados. 

Grimmjow se vio obligado a sí mismo a buscar los reiatsus independientes de los cobardes que osaron atacar a su Omega, no eran especialmente destacables, ni por su estilo, intensidad o amplitud. Pero lo que sí sabía era que provenían de diversos escuadrones, ninguno del ala médica, ni del escuadron 13, la fidelidad que antes le tenían a ukitake la traspasaron a ella, la demente amiga de su chico.  
De la primera división era completamente impensable, Kyoraku trataba a Ichigo como su cachorro junto a ukitake, el cual se volvió un omega terriblemente maternal cuando se vio obligado a dejar su puesto como capitán, ahora como pareja de Kyoraku actúa casi como el poder detrás del trono, ambos tienen pleno control de su escuadrón.

Del segundo escuadrón, la amenaza pareciera ser nula, Soi fong reconoce la labor de Ichigo y tiene su escuadrón bajo control, cualquier mínima impertinencia conlleva directamente a la expulsión del seireitei o la ejecución.

En el Sexto Byakuya mataría a cualquiera de su escuadrón que le toque un cabello a Ichigo, sabe que la rencilla entre Renji e Ichigo es bastante amistosa, así que si le pasara algo a Ichigo Renji perdería su compañero de juego y Byakuya no permitiría bajo ningun motivo que nada entristezca a su omega. 

De la manada de raritos de la séptima y la octava se esperaría cualquier cosa menos el ataque de alguno de sus miembros hacia su chico.

Mayuri del doceavo escuadrón mataría a cualquiera de sus subalternos que ataque a ichigo, pues lo quiere como experimento, sin el daño que dejaría un ataque, si no fuera por esto ya hubiese arrasado con tal escuadron.

Solo le quedaban el tercer, quinto, noveno, décimo y onceavo, había descartado varios, pero aun asi, no pararía hasta encontrar a los desechos de cucaracha shinigami que habían osado herir tan grave a su chico. 

Con el paso de la noche uno a uno los fue encontrando memorizo a cada uno de ellos, todos shinigamis hombres, alfas y betas estos no eran más que “soldados rasos” seres sin una posición de mando o responsabilidad de algo más que su vida. 

Memorizó todos y cada uno de los rostros, no le queda del todo claro cómo es que su chico había terminado tan mal herido frente a tales oponentes, por un momento pensó en cualquier capitán o vice capitán que hubiese participado, pero no fue así no había rastro de altos mandos en la muestra de olor que tomó de su ropa. 

En medio de sus cavilaciones, la claridad y el entendimiento llegó a él en una forma de ira suprema. Su chico había protegido a esa escoria. Ni Siquiera desenfundó a su doble espada, no utilizó ni un décimo de su fuerza, ni siquiera liberó su abrumador poder espiritual. 

Con tal de proteger a tales cucarachas su Omega se dejó lastimar de forma tan grave… 

Un rugido atronador sacudió la sociedad de almas, la sangre correría en ríos carmesí, él se encargaría de orquestar un réquiem de muerte y destrucción, cada grito sería una tonada, los iba a destrozar parte por parte, alargaría su agonía antes de siquiera pensar en acabar con su mísera vida. 

Como espada y como hollow sabía cómo atraer almas a su control y utilizará ello para reunirlos y haría su ejecución pública para que todos se enteraran de las consecuencias de actuar de forma desleal con alguien que había arriesgado su pellejo, cordura y esencia por salvaguardarlos. Aún más, nadie más que él tocaba a su chico. 

Más tarde sometería a su chico para que aprenda a cuidar de sí mismo a pesar de otros, le haría rogar por clemencia cuando su nudo esté completamente dentro de él atorado y sin tregua y su hombro sea mordido enséñale de castigo, no mordía su cuello, aún no, pero lo haría rogar por el momento serviría la marca temporal del hombro. 

Con una presión creciente en su entrepierna salió del seireitei con una garganta, ya en las noches procedió a encargarse de su creciente erección, no podía llegar a ver a Ichigo tan alterado, no aun. 

Ichigo por su lado se removió inquieto en su cama, el alba ya comenzaba a despuntar, aún somnoliento intentó salir de la cama.

Un azotón resonó en toda la casa e hizo vibrar los cristales de la habitación de Ichigo, en su somnolencia el omega olvido desenredarse de todo su capullo de sabanas y cobijas. Con los brazos extendidos la mirada clavada en el techo y su cabello extendido en el suelo, si que se había dado un feo golpe en la cadera, aparte del dolor, ahora la mayor parte de sus dolores del día anterior habían cedido terreno y los cortes más profundos estaban prácticamente curados.

Se desenredo como mejor pudo y se puso en pie. El golpe le había servido bien para espabilarse, la herida del pecho aún le escocía un poco, pero sería lo más lógico teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido. Del cajón superior derecho de su escritorio sacó una pequeña caja de madera blanca con una cruz blanca, bastante hornamentada como para que fuese solo un botiquín, pero era lo que tenía, una más de sus concesiones. 

En el baño se metió a la ducha, el agua fría termino de espantar los últimos vestigios de sueño y pereza. Limpio la sangre residual y lavó a conciencia su cabello. Al terminar ajustó una toalla a su cadera y volvió a vendar las heridas que no terminaban de sanar. 

Se miró al espejo, se veía como un espanto, ya no tan terrible como el día anterior, aun estaba un poco pálido pero no tenía el tono moribundo. Analizó su cuerpo, duro, fibroso, con músculos marcados, era de contextura delgada, pero su estilo de vida se reflejaba bien en su cuerpo, las cicatrices se tocaban en ciertos puntos y aunque eran no eran muy notorias estaban ahí. Se preguntó por Grimmjow y que había visto en él mientras secaba su cabello con el secador y le pasaba un cepillo domandolo. 

Mientras desenredaba su cabello recordó todo el día anterior. La emboscada que le tendieron, él los reconoció a todos ellos, sobrevivientes de todos los eventos pasados, pero que habían perdido amigos en los sucesos, seres que no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para cuidar de sus seres queridos. 

Los muy cobardes tenían a un dulce y débil omega de los anillos exteriores del seireitei aún un niño aparentemente de la misma edad que sus hermanitas, le habían puesto un collar de retención que Mayuri y Urahara crearon en uno de esos geniales y letales momentos donde trabajaban juntos, al notar un aumento muy grande de energía espiritual o un alboroto excesivo del ambiente alrededor del collar este decapitara al portador en un instante. No supo cómo lo consiguieron aún estaba en etapa de pruebas pero lo reconoció de inmediato y sabía que debía quitarselo, avanzó hacia ellos intentó dialogar pero ellos le atacaron, estoicamente intentó soportarlo todo mientras avanzaba hacia el pequeño que estaba realmente asustado.   
Cuando llegó con el chico y lo liberó del collar uno de los más grandes que había estado lanzando miradas desbordadas de lujuria al menor se lanzó sin previo aviso a por el chico con su espada en mano, sin pensarlo dos veces se atravesó a la estocada que le recorrió el pecho, Por primera vez cayó de rodillas al piso y los cobardes se dispersaron el chico salió corriendo aun martirizado por la experiencia, no reparó en ichigo que se encontraba muy mal herido. 

Aun en su estado Ichigo se las arregló para llegar al mundo humano en donde perdió la consciencia de sus actos, cuando la recobró estaba en los brazos de su padre en un nido algo improvisado.

Apretó la mandíbula ante el recuerdo. Debía volverse aún más fuerte, sigiloso para proteger a quienes más deseaba proteger. Se terminó de secar con un poco de rudeza y salió a su cuarto para poder vestirse. A duras penas se había puesto los boxer y se disponía a ponerse las medias cuando el grito de una niña lo puso en alerta máxima. 

-¡Yuzu! Exclamó con el corazón en el puño. 

Sin importarle nada salió como un vendaval de su habitación se lanzó escaleras abajo en una carrera sin descanso. En menos de un parpadeo estuvo en la cocina, yuzu se encontraba subida al mesón y grimmjow se reía en silencio.   
-oniichan, buenos días,   
Ichigo ya se imaginaba mas o menos qué había pasado pero aun así preguntó  
\- Escuche tu grito¿Estás bien?  
\- Si, grimmy me sorprendió por la espalda y me asustó, pero estoy bien, gracias, ya han curado muchas de tus heridas, deberías descansar un poco más.   
El omega suspiró, un tanto aliviado, un tanto mas molesto.   
Fue en ese instante donde realmente cayó en cuenta de alfa en la habitación que lo devoraba con la mirada, apenas le devolvió la mirada se sonrojó hasta las orejas y una oleada de vergüenza sacudió todo su cuerpo.

Cualquier Omega común y silvestre hubiese tratado de tapar su cuerpo con sus brazos y salir corriendo a su habitación pero no Ichigo. 

Ichigo cambió su túnica cubrió todo su cuerpo en un instante y desenfundó a zangetsu en su forma completamente liberada dispuesto a arrancarle los ojos al alfa que le estaba cortejando, que se había atrevido a asustar a su cachorra y aún más a verlo casi desnudo.

En un instante tuvo a Grimmjow acorralado contra los armarios con la espada larga en el cuello de la pantera y la corta apuntando directamente hacia los genitales.   
Aquello definitivamente no se lo esperó el espada.   
Intentó liberar su olor para calmar a Ichigo, pero no pudo al haber tomado los supresores de olor.  
Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir una garganta a su espalda para huir para salvaguardar la vida de sus futuros cachorros con su omega. Ishin interrumpió en la estancia, le dio un pico en la coronilla a yuzu a modo de saludo.  
-Ichigo, aun es muy temprano para intentar matar a alguien en la cocina, sobre todo aquel que te está cortejando.   
Mientras el mayor hablaba Ichigo lo volteo a ver y aflojó su presión sobre la garganta del alfa, que al ver el cuello descubierto del omega lo lamió desde la clavícula hasta la oreja. Fue un movimiento rápido que hizo que el omega pegara un salto hacia el otro lado de la instancia grimmjow aprovecho este momento para salir huyendo de esta dimensión con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.   
El sonrojo del omega fue monumental  
Isshin se hecho a reír.  
\- El chico si que tiene los huevos bien puestos, deberías conservarlo Ichigo, comentó el mayor divertido entre carcajadas.   
El menor chilló desamparado y salió disparado a su habitación muerto de la vergüenza y al mismo tiempo con ganas de patear hasta al infinito a su idiota padre y al idiota atrevido de grimmjow.


	9. Capitulo 9

Un gemido desgarró el silencio que reinaba a las afueras de la oficina del capitán del escuadrón de la primera división. Un subteniente bastante apenado se debatía internamente entre tocar la puerta o simplemente escribir la información en un papel y dejarlo pegado en la puerta.

Cuando estaba apunto de sufrir un colapso mental el pobre shinigami la puerta se abrió revelando al comandante Kyoraku solo con la parte inferior del shihakusho en su lugar, al fondo se encontraba Ukitake cubierto por el tradicional haori de flores de Shunsui ocultando así su cuerpo desnudo recostado en un nido de almohadas. 

-Que quieres? Pregunto de forma agresiva Kyoraku  
-Shunsui, ¿que te dije de aterrorizar a tus subalternos hombres? Le amonestó cariñosamente jushiro a su alfa desde su nido.   
Kyoraku miro al techo buscando un poco de paciencia.   
El subteniente en su nerviosismo no pudo ocultar un leve tartamudeo se apresuro a contestar  
-Señor, traigo un informe, usted solicitó que cualquier cosa que tratase de Kurosaki Ichigo y de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez se le trajera directamente a usted, sin intermediario alguno, casi susurró esto último.   
Ukitake recogió un poco el haori en su pecho antes de aclararse la garganta, de inmediato Kyoraku fue a su lado y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, ocultando el cuerpo desnudo de su omega con el propio mientras este se ponía el haori y lo sujetaba en frente con una cinta blanca.   
-Subteniente, pase y siéntese, ambos escucharemos que tiene usted que decir. Ordenó con un tono muy gentil Ukitake, más que una orden parecía una sutil sugerencia.  
Kyoraku miró a su omega y procedió a negar con la cabeza.  
\- Anoche el espada Jaegerjaquez recorió todos los dormitorios de los escuadrones en su forma de pantera. Se piensa que estaba buscando a alguien, aun no sabemos a quien.   
\- Que raro Shunsui, Grimmjow sabe perfectamente que Ichigo no duerme en ninguno de los cuarteles y cuando pasa una noche en el seireitei lo hace en la mansión kuchiki o en su defecto en nuestra casa.   
-Quien sabe que está planeando ese idiota. Pero tenemos que estar atentos.  
El subteniente se removió inquieto en su silla, se notaba que aún tenía algo más que comunicar, pero no sabía muy bién como.   
\- No te frenes cariño, continua, comentó Ukitake mientras pasaba una mano por la mejilla de su alfa y este se apoyaba levemente en ella.   
\- Encontramos una gran cantidad de sangre en un lugar alejado de entrenamiento. El comandante Mayuri hizo una prueba sencilla y determinó que aquella era sangre de Kurosaki Ichigo. No encontramos más rastro de él que su sangre, en el terreno no hay muestra de que el haya presentado oposición ni rastros de la fuerza que causó las heridas en Kurosaki.

Ukitake se tensó y su dulce aroma se tornó amargo, un poco picante, el Subteniente se disculpó y salió a toda prisa de la estancia, su poder espiritual, que había empezado a volver a él poco a poco se expandió en una ola de poder que levantó todos los muebles de la estancia, tanto su cabello como el de su alfa se agitaban por el poder que el omega desprendía.  
\- Fue uno de los nuestros, alguien bajo nuestro mando lastimo a Ichigo, eso es lo que grimmjow estaba buscando.  
Kyoraku extendió su propio olor cubriendo el de su pareja, en un intento de calmarlo.  
Le atrajo a sus brazos y le tomó del mentón con una mano para que lo mirase a los ojos.   
\- Pagará, el culpable por tal atrevimiento pagará, no puede ser cierto que aun después de todo haya todavía alguien que lastime a alguien que ha hecho tanto por todos nosotros. Le susurró con total confianza.  
\- Me encargaré que no vuelva a ver la luz del sol nunca más en su mísera existencia, nadie daña a mi cachorro. Soltó de forma mordaz Ukitake.  
-shhh, no te preocupes, que el comandante en jefe soy yo y es mi deber encargarme de ello, de inmediato citaré a un consejo de capitanes, esto no se puede quedar así, además como tu alfa, no permitiré que nadie dañe a tus preciados cachorros, de la misma forma que no permitiré que dañen a los nuestros. Kyoraku le susurró al oído al Omega en sus brazos.  
Poco a poco empezó a besar su cuello, el omega ronroneo, los labios del alfa marcaron un camino de besos hacia su clavícula donde le clavó los colmillos dejando una marca en la muy blanca piel de Ukitake.   
Jushiro soltó un fuerte gemido que llenó la estancia y otra vez el dulce olor de este volvió a reinar sobre el amargo y picante de antes.  
Shunsui desató el listón de su cintura y el haori se abrió revelando el frente desnudo de su omega y la leve humedad que ya empezaba a recorrer los muslos de este.  
\- ¡Viejos pervertidos! La voz de un chico resonó en la estancia. Seguido de la puerta cerrándose de un azotón, había estado abierta.  
Todo esto separó de golpe a la ya acalorada pareja.

-¡Toshiro! Exclamaron ambos al tiempo 

Después de todo lo que había pasado, todas las guerras y la casi muerte del Omega Ukitake, en donde perdió su poder espiritual y posteriormente perder su puesto de capitán para dedicarse a cuidar su todavía delicada salud y al fin después de tantos cientos de años tener una relación formal con su alfa Kyoraku, ambos se reconocían entre sí como destinados pero mantuvieron su relación a raya para poder cumplir sus labores de forma adecuada esto los destrozaba por dentro pero era la forma de hacer las cosas sin que ninguno viera cortados sus sueños en aquella época de cualquier forma siempre se protegieron entre sí y estuvieron el uno para el otro; apenas Ukitake fue obligado a dejar su puesto se lanzó a los brazos de su alfa el cual lo recibió con la mayor de las alegrías y le marcó a la primera oportunidad. Alejado de su puesto, después de tantos cientos de años cuidando de su escuadrón y gente preciada provocó que el omega desarrollase un un sentido maternal implacable y casi insano dirigido a unos seres específicos, entre ellos estaba Ichigo su más revoltoso cachorro adoptivo y Hitsugaya Toshiro que aunque a regañadientes había aceptado que Ukitake fuese su madre adoptiva cosa que el omega con cabello color cobre aun no aceptaba. 

El fue ese mismo Hitsugaya Toshiro al que había invitado a tomar el té y que los había descubierto en un descuido de ambos.

Kyoraku salió corriendo a perseguir al pequeño y traerlo de regreso Ukitake se retiró el haori de su alfa y se enfundó en su propia yukata de juban blanco con flores de cerezo en el bajo y un obi negro no se molestó en ponerse sus geta antes de utilizar un shunpo y atrapar en sus brazos a su arisco cachorro. 

El pequeño se removió en un intento de alejarse, pero no lo hacía en serio, él era un capitán, fuerte, ágil y preparado para la lucha. Si él lo quisiese podría inmovilizar a Ukitake y huir sin que nadie le pudiese alcanzar, pero no le haría daño a aquel omega que a pesar de todo lo reconoció como su cachorro. 

\- Vamos a tomar el té, Shiro-chan.   
\- Pero en mi oficina, la vuestra hiede realmente mucho a sexo.  
Ukitake tuvo la bondad de sonrojarse al menos un poco.  
\- Bueno, no hay problema, tenemos que hablar. Algo grave ocurrió.  
Toshiro se liberó de su abrazo y lo miró de frente con una seria expresión en su rostro.   
\- ¿Estas bien, volviste a tener una recaída?  
\- yo estoy bien, pero vamos a tu oficina, es un tema un tanto delicado.  
Apenas ambos omegas de cabello blanco terminaron de hablar Kyoraku los alcanzó, pudo haber utilizado fácilmente un shumpo, pero sabía que jushiro tenía mas tacto que el con los mocosos, además tenían que tocar el tema de Ichigo y Grimmjow.   
Apenas llegó al lado de su omega lo tomó en brazos, este se sorprendió un poco por la conducta de su alfa.   
\- No te pusiste tus geta, no puedes enfriarte los pies más de la cuenta, le susurró al oído.   
\- mocoso, adelantate, iré con Ukitake por sus geta y mi haori, más tarde puede bajar un poco la temperatura y no queremos que se enfríe.  
\- hagan lo que quieran, pero si no llegan en 10 minutos no volveré a aceptar una invitación vuestra en semanas.   
\- hecho Shiro-chan, estaremos ahí en un instante. Le sonrió Ukitake desde los brazos de su alfa.

Mientras Hitsugaya llegaba en un instante a su oficina para posteriormente ordenarle a Matsumoto que una vez que llegase el capitán de la primera división con su pareja, no recibiría a nadie más, no quería ser molestado bajo ninguna razón. La seriedad con la que lo ordenó hizo reaccionar a la desparpajada shinigami que aceptó su orden sin miramientos. 

Por su lado Shunsui depósito a Ukitake en la mesa, tomó los geta de su pareja y se dispuso a ponerlos, no sin antes regalarle una turbia mirada y besar la parte superior de los blancos pies de su pareja. El omega soltó un débil gemido, pero se recompuso a tiempo, sabía que donde no llegasen donde hitsugaya, la ira e indignación del pequeño sería monumental.

Apenas shunsui se puso de forma adecuada su shihakusho y su haori tomó la mano de su pareja y fueron al encuentro del capitán hitsugaya, la reunión prometía ser interesante.

-Atacaron a Ichigo, soltó Kyoraku de golpe.   
La taza de Hitsugaya quedó a mitad de camino de la mesa a sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y procedió a toser, se había atorado con el ligero trago de té que había tomado instantes antes. Ukitake por su lado puso una mano sobre su rostro frustrado por la sutileza de su alfa que competía con la que tiene una manada de elefantes en plena estampida.   
\- ¿Cariño, no pudiste esperar a que al menos shiro-chan tragara?  
\- pero mi flor, pensé que el asunto era urgente.  
\- Si es urgente, pero no para matar a mi cachorro, ¡alfa insensato!, la última exclamación vino acompañada de un golpe en la nuca del alfa con la palma del omega.   
\- Ya callate, viejo, soltó Hitsugaya con la voz un tanto rasposa aún por la sorpresa y el mal camino que había tomado su sorbo de té. Expliquen, qué fue lo que realmente pasó, ese omega vive de pelea en pelea y no lo juzgo, ¿pero por qué debería ser noticia ahora?  
\- Se encontró una gran cantidad de sangre perteneciente a el, la suficiente para ponerle en peligro, además ayer Grimmjow en su forma de pantera paso sobre todos los escuadrones asumimos que estaba buscando al culpable.   
\- Pero grimmjow aún no es el alfa de Ichigo, no tiene derecho de buscar venganza sobre el honor de su omega.  
\- Shiro-chan, sabemos que Jeagerjaques lleva un tiempo largo detrás de los huesos y el olor de Ichigo. Mensionó Ukitake, se notaba a leguas que este hecho le molestaba.   
\- Sin duda alguna es un hecho muy grave, algo debió haber pasado, debió ser necesario un oponente muy fuerte para que ese chico haya terminado tan lastimado y sin prestar mayor oposición, segun lo que dice el análisis de terreno. 

Ante ese hecho expuesto por Kyoraku todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que había sucedido, Ukitake a pesar de su apariencia calmada y pacífica quería sangre, quería hacer pagar por el agravio a su cachorro.


	10. Capitulo 10

Ichigo no pudo estar más agradecido con la vida por ese lunes festivo que tenía por delante, la herida en su pecho aún necesitaba sanar al menos hasta el punto donde pudiese moverse con tranquilidad sin que está sé abriese cada pocos minutos.

Ya llevaba un rato en la cama descansando, pero a su parecer ese leve momento de ocio podía ser aprovechado en sus estudios. Aún no tenía muy en claro que estudiar pero sabía que por lo menos tenía que terminar su educación colegial. 

Su desempeño académico nunca había Sido malo, como el que presentaba la mayor parte de los omegas, su rendimiento no disminuyó con la llegada de su celo y en clase de educación física o en los deportes no duró mucho tiempo con el grupo de omegas o de betas posteriormente, su fuerza, agilidad y resistencia se comparaba y en la mayor parte de los casos superaba a la de los alfas humanos. Al principio fue un orgullo para si mismo, pero luego se percató que esa era una de las grandes razones por las cuales los alfas o betas humanos no se le habían acercado para más que tratar de doblegarlo y dominarle, grave error, puesto que todas las veces había salido con la cabeza en alto. En sus primeros enfrentamientos su cuerpo había resultado herido, pero se las arregló para resistir, con el paso del tiempo y los enfrentamientos su cuerpo se tornaba cada vez más fuerte, más imponente y con una dignidad inquebrantable. 

Mientras desarrollaba las ecuaciones que tenía pendiente en su haber, recapitulaba eventos de batallas pasadas, desde su perspectiva actual, las peleas en su preadolescencia no le parecían más que un juego de niños puesto desde que apareció Rukia en su vida se vio enfrentado a contrincantes cada uno más brutal y loco que el anterior, desde narcisistas, megalomanos e intentos de dictadores que lo desafiaron una y otra vez hasta terminar completamente destrozado en brazos de Ginjo, de donde volvió a surgir infinitamente más desconfiado y fuerte que nunca antes. 

De sus innumerables contrincantes , Grimmjow había Sido uno de los pocos adversarios que no había podido vencer o exterminar por completo. Al principio algo siempre se interponía y nunca terminaban sus batallas, pero el alfa siempre Volvió por más, incluso después de la dolorosa guerra con los quinci. Ambos se habían masacrado entre sí en brutales batallas en hueco mundo en donde mientras Ichigo perfeccionaba su manejo de sangre quinci y la incluía en sus demás métodos de batalla y transformaciones Grimmjow por su lado trabajaba en una transformación aún más mortífera. 

Ichigo trabajo toda la tarde en sus deberes mientras de fondo pensaba en como mejorar su estilo de lucha. Este utilizaba un abrumador despliegue y derroche de poder espiritual junto a una fuerza titánica. Su técnica tenía que mejorar, debía hallar la forma de liberar la menor cantidad posible de poder espiritual y la mayor fuerza sin alterar su entorno o alertar a su atacante. 

Al pensar tanto tiempo en esto hacia que surgiese una duda en el, ¿podría seguir enfrentándose a la pantera a pesar de haber aceptado su cortejo? O definitivamente las luchas entre ellos habían llegado a un fin. Esto último le hacía sentir un tanto aburrido y desanimado, la expectativa de el fin de las luchas con Grimmjow le era incluso molesto, aún más después de haber descubierto su mayor debilidad, el sigilo. 

Al final de las cuentas era un Omega sin actitudes de Omega y un olor nada propio de uno, que según el encajaba mucho más con las categorías de betas de alto rango o alfa de bajo rango. Por lo que aún le costaba procesar el hecho de ser cortejado y más por un alfa arrancar y cambiante de alto rango cómo Grimmjow. A diferencia de muchos omegas de su edad el nunca había tenido un novio, novia o pareja de algún tipo, por lo que no tenía ni la más octava idea de cómo actuar o siquiera lo que se esperaba de el. 

Había visto a algunos omegas siendo cortejado, eran sumisos, bastante dulces y requerían bastante cariño. Pero Ichigo no se sentía capaz de ser así, no enseñaría su nuca a nadie en señal de sumisión, primero muerto y destazado antes de siquiera contemplar la opción, además el era prácticamente incapaz de ser dulce con alguien diferente a sus hermanas. Lo sucedido anteriormente con Grimmjow no fue más que producto de su falta de sangre, tenía que serlo. 

El recuerdo del calor de la pantera y la tibieza de sus labios provocó que un calor lo recorriese por completo instalándose en sus ligeramente arreboladas mejillas y su bajo vientre, su respiración se agitó levemente presentando un cuadro que la pantera hubiese matado por ver y hubiese destrozado naciones enteras por oler en la escencia del Omega el olor a exitacion que estaba empezando a emerger suavemente. 

Ichigo se pasó la lengua por sus labios, su mano dejo caer el portaminas sobre el cuaderno y se dirigió a sus pantalones, apenas sus primeras falanges se sumergieron en su ropa interior, el Omega callo en cuenta de sus acciones, así que fuertemente sonrojado volvió a coger el portaminas y se sentó recto en su asiento mientras cruzaba fuertemente las piernas y un aroma de vergüenza inundó la habitación. 

El Omega retomo sus labores escolares mientras su mente ardía en una profunda vergüenza ignorante de todo lo que la pantera estaba planeando y los shinigamis investigando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! 
> 
> Disculpen la demora, han Sido tiempos difíciles, pero bueno todo puede mejorar. 
> 
> Este capítulo salió... Un poco corto según yo... Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo
> 
> Con mis mejores deseos
> 
> Scarlet Secret Rose


End file.
